The Wrath of Technology
by Lord Voldemort XIV
Summary: As Ren and Kelsey spend more time together, Kelsey realizes that Ren was brought up during a completely different time period and as a tiger, technology was useless. She tries to modernize him by introducing him to various everyday electronics. Two-shot.
1. Cellphones

**Hey y'all, I'm new to the Tiger's Curse Fanfiction page. I normally write Percy Jackson fics, but I thought I would give this a shot.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Ren and Kishan are most definitely mine! *Evil laugh***

**Colleen: *Ren and Kishan change back into a tiger, growl, and chase me***

**Me: *Whimper* I'm not the owner. Colleen Houck is.**

**Ren and Kishan: That's right.**

**Me: *Sigh* How they mock me!**

_Okay, here, we're assuming that Ren isn't all that great with technology. Come on, he's over 400 years old. He can't be TOO perfect…so, a little OOC! Set, maybe somewhere in the first book._

_Kelsey's Point of View_

I laughed at the bemused expression on Ren's face as he opened the package I had just given him.

"Kells, what is it?" he whined. "I don't have the patience to untie this frivolous, sparkly bow."

I just smiled at the priceless expression of anger and annoyance plastered on his handsome face.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" he accused, the frown becoming even more pronounced.

"Ren, stop complaining. Here, I'll help you," I finally succumbed to his constant whining. As I leaned over to grab the box from him, his arms slithered around my waist, bringing me closer.

"Ren, stop! Do you want me to open your present or not?" I demanded.

"You're a gift enough, mere priya," he said snuggling in closer.

I could see the hurt on his face as I pushed him away. I smiled triumphantly at my accomplishment, not being too distracted by Ren. His smile grew cocky as he quickly leaned over and pecked me on the cheek.

"Ren," I complained, though secretly pleased.

"Couldn't resist," he replied without an ounce of regret.

I showed him how to untie a bow quickly by inserting one of my fingers in the loop at the bottom of the bow, "See."

He grimaced, "I see all right. Can we please open the package already?"

He frowned as he tore through the shiny, pink gift wrap on the box. In the process, Ren gave himself a paper cut. I was about to go get a Band-Aid when he showed me his finger.

It was blood-free. I forgot how quickly these 'were-tigers' healed. I sighed and looked at how far he had progressed in his present-opening situation. Ah…finally, he had managed to survive opening the gift wrap.

"Ren, how on Earth did you ever survive opening presents? You know as royalty, didn't you receive tons of presents?" I questioned.

He sighed, "I didn't. There wasn't gift wrap in the olden days. Everything was brought out on gold platters. Besides, nothing ever required to be wrapped."

At the end of the bottom of the box, laid the cellphone I had bought him to keep in touch locally.

He lifted the brand new blue Motorola Razor I had bought him. I know what you're thinking. How lame and old-fashioned of a phone is that when there are iPhones and Androids. But hey, that's all I could afford with my measly salary, and no, I did not want to use the allowance Ren tried to force upon me, to buy a gift for him.

He stared at the image on the box in disgust, "What is this?"

"Your new phone Ren, what else?" I replied, surprised at his question.

"What on Earth is a phone?" he asked again.

I stared at him in shock. He had no idea what a cell-phone was?

"You know Ren, how you contact people," I tried explaining in a condescending tone. He shook his head and stared at me blankly.

All of his sudden his expression cleared up, "Ohhh... you mean like writing letters. Wow, this is a fancy case to carry letters. It's pretty darn small if you know what I mean." He tried shaking the phone, looking for a letter.

"No, as in a cellphone. Here watch," I dialed his new cell number and immediately his phone started ringing.

He stared in awe as the phone started ringing.

"Pick it up, Ren," I ordered.

He picked up the phone and looked at me in confusion, "Now what?"

By the time, I pried the phone out of his hand, it had stopped buzzing.

I explained to him carefully the purpose of a cellphone, "See these buttons on here, you press them. Then the satellites connect you to the person you're trying to reach. Each phone has its own number." I punched in my number and his own phone number in the contact list as he looked on in amazement.

"So, it's like magic,"

"No, Ren…there is no such thing as magic," I said but instantly regretted as he looked at me skeptically.

"Forget I said that. Please, I'm sorry," I pleaded, making the puppy dog face he couldn't resist.

"Fine, on one condition," he said.

"What?"

He pointed to his lips. I sighed, "No, we've been over this." The look that appeared on his face reminded me of a 5 year old pouting. "All right, compromise," I leaned in and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

At least, I thought it would be on the cheek. But he quickly turned his face so it was perfectly timed, and my lips met his.

He chortled as I tried hitting him with my pillow.

"So, what is this called again?" he asked.

"A cell phone," I said.

He stood up immediately and backed away, slightly hissing.

"Ren, what's wrong?"

"Cells!" he spat.

"What?"

"You just said cells, meaning prison, and cages. I've been trapped in those long enough," he shuddered. "Cell numbers; is that the prisoner identity then?"

"Oh Ren, I'm sorry. I forgot," I went over to him slowly, judging his response. I draped my arms around his shoulders. He visibly relaxed in this position.

"Come on, let's test it out. Punch in a few numbers," I said. Why not let him get a hang of trying to press the numbers first. The can call real people.

"Okay," he said and pressed on his buttons, "These buttons are frustrating and tiny!"

"Press talk after you're done," I instructed.

I could hear the cell phone ring, and there was a voice on the other line!

Ren began arguing with the other guy, "Is it a crime to test out a new cell phone? I mean I didn't even know what these things were till now!"

I could hear a faint response, "Don't you dare joke with me sir. This is a misdemeanor. First time indeed. This was a prank if I ever saw one."

Ren glared at me as he shut the phone in a huff.

"Ren, who did you call?"

"I pressed a bunch of random numbers. How would I know?" he asked.

"What numbers?"

"911,"

Oh Ren!

**So, was this any good? Tell me if you think so by reviewing. I am open to any suggestions on what electronic item to do next. Please review!**


	2. iPads

**Hey y'all, thanks for reviewing. I really appreciated it, so here's the next chapter.**

**Thank you ****The Queen of Valencia Torgue**** for the ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to be chased around by tigers again, so to be clear, this is not MINE! By that, I mean the characters.**

After the little cell phone incident, I thought it would be best if we just didn't mention it at all. But of course, my 'adopted' family thought it would be sweet to learn about society in various parts of the world. Let me tell you, horrible idea.

We had gone over to their house for New Year's Day to celebrate, obviously. Ren, being the thoughtful person he was, had brought the kids' books. They were famous Indian tales, such as the Ramayana and the Mahabharata. Becca and Sam were thrilled beyond belief at receiving presents. Their faces fell a little bit when they saw it was book, but Mike and Sarah assured Ren that the kids loved the presents.

The whole family was intrigued by the cultural differences between India and the States. Mike, particularly, wanted to know about differences in everyday life.

"So, Ren, you were brought up in completely different lifestyle than us," he began.

Tell me about it. I thought to myself.

"What did you grow up to? I know cars and all are different in India and that transportation is mostly on motorbikes,"

Ren looked a little confused, "Actually, I didn't grow up with that. My brother and I, we rode on palanquins on elephants if we did require transportation."

Mike's mouth opened wide open, "I knew India wasn't advanced, but I didn't think they were that far behind in technology." **(Sorry if that offends anyone.)**

Sarah, who was also dumbfounded, came to her senses quicker than Mike and slapped him. Thank you Sarah! I had just wanted to do that.

"What Ren meant was that he enjoyed playing the prince with his brother. They were a rich family, and as boys, they liked to pretend that their silvery gray car was like their own personal elephant," I rushed out in a single breath.

What I received was varying degrees of bemusement. Ren also looked slightly amused with a smirk on his face. It was an is-that-the-best-you-could-come-up-with look. I frowned at him. After all, I did save his butt here.

Mike blinked, "Yeah, that's a great joke Ren. I knew he was kidding the whole time."

I threw Mike a disbelieving look as he protested "I did. Look outside Kelsey. The kids got a car, a beauty at that too." I just rolled my eyes at Mike's obsession with fancy cars. I didn't see what the big deal was, but I knew that if I said that out loud, I'd be skinned alive by both Mike and Ren.

Before conversations could get any more awkward, I decided to leave, "Hey Mike, I just realized that there a few last minute shopping sprees in place for me. You know how I am about those sales. They have huge discounts for New Year's."

"Since when do you like shop…?" Ren's voice trailed off as I glared him down.

"Come on Ren, we have to go," I muttered through my teeth. Before Mike could continue the conversation, I opened the door. Sarah asked me a few favors, and I promised her that I would bring it to her as soon as possible.

I decide to play the silent game as we got into the car. Ren easily pushed me aside to get to the driver's seat. My protests fell to deaf ears. I crossed my arms across my chests and left one leg dangling over the other to show my disapproval.

Ren kept stealing glances at me to see if he could change my mind.

"Kelsey, look I'm sorry that I nearly gave away _my_ secret," he stressed the my.

I looked at him skeptically, "Your secret. I'm in this too now an don't you forget."

"Fine," he huffed as he lounged back in his seat, not paying attention to the driving.

"Ren, watch out. You may hit someone." I screamed. We were exceeding the speed limit by numbers that I didn't even think existed on the speed-o-meter.

"Don't worry Kelsey. I know what I'm doing," he chuckled. "So where is it that you wanted to go?"

I stiffly pointed out the directions to the local mall, hoping that he would see how upset I was. He backed into the parking lot with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the back of my seat. Before I could even notice, he had gotten out of his seat and was opening the door for me.

I just sat there in the seat, trying to glare him down. He, of course, was too cheerful, to notice anything.

Suddenly, his mood shifted, "Come on mere priya. I'm sorry that I nearly divulged my secret, but please don't hold this against me."

I looked at him to see if he was actually serious or not. And, he was. I couldn't help but fall for that slightly pouting face. Besides, we were causing quite a scene for onlookers. I could only imagine what the others were thinking about.

I decided to forgive him this time, but I made sure I kept some distance between us as we entered the mall. He could tell he had won as he was grinning fully. Why did I always succumb to him?

He looked rather flamboyant as he walked through the mall, not knowing where he was heading exactly. I, on the other hand, looked like his slave who was forced to follow him. It annoyed me a bit how people kept glancing in Ren's direction, particularly other ladies. Older women at that too.

I walked over to him and grabbed his arm. I realized my mistake as soon as I had done it. He took this an excuse to make a firm grip over my hand. It was like wearing manacles. I looked for ways to escape. I even considered asking the police, but I felt bad for Ren. He was clueless, and I didn't want to risk him another meeting with the police.

"Ren, we are going to Apple store now. They should have some good sales going on during this time," I said.

He took out his wallet and brought out this small, shiny, black credit card. My jaw dropped open in astonishment, "Where did you get that?" I pointed at the credit card.

"Dunno, Mr. Kadam mailed it to me saying this is what people used nowadays to barter," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Put that away right now before someone sees you," I hissed.

"Why?"

"I'm buying my own things, first point. Second of all, that card is unnecessary," I winced at the hurt expression on his face.

He silently followed me into the store and sat down on a nearby bench, looking rather pained at the hardness of the seat. I smirked on the inside. He stretched out his long legs, nearly causing many customers to trip.

I looked at the iPads. Even the basic one cost around $500! What one should I buy? I muttered to myself. Ren looked at me curiously before clapping his hands loudly.

Everyone began looking at him to see what the commotion was. I was so embarrassed that I nearly sank to the floor, "What was that for?"

"In India, we just clap our hands, and our servants come running to us immediately. You have poor service here in America," he drawled.

The manager came on to the spot, "Young man, I may ask you to leave for the disturbances you've been causing. Several customers complained of tripping over your feet, and now, you're clapping your hands."

I decided I had to handle it; otherwise, Ren would somehow mess up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jackson," I squinted at the nametag, "He's a foreign exchange student who doesn't know about proper etiquette here." I heard Ren huff at my statement.

"I was also wondering if you could show me the features the apps this iPad comes with," this was my attempt at appeasing the manager. His frown instantly brightened, "Right this way."

He showed me an open display model of the latest iPad. I turned green just looking at the price, so I asked him for an older model. The manager looked somewhat disapproving.

He showed me how to use the iPad and all the free apps that came with it. Ren was intrigued by the touch screen. He kept trying to poke it, but the manager glared at him every time.

I was pleased with the discounted price, so I told the manager that I would buy it. He was eager to go get a new unopened iPad box from the storage room.

In the meanwhile, I decided to flip through the app pages when one of them caught my eye: Cooking Academy. I always had wanted to practice 'my cooking skills.'

I tied the free trial version of it while Ren watched patiently. Midway through the game, his eyes instantly widened and he hissed.

"Ren, what's wrong?" I asked, a bit concerned despite myself. Ren rushed over to me and grabbed the iPad.

He just shook his head back and forth and raced away, and out the store. I was appalled, but before I could chase him, he returned.

In his hand was a bottle of water, poised to uncap.

'Ren, give me back the tablet. You could get caught for stealing," I said.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and I could tell he was using all his self-control to stay calm, "Kelsey, I don't know much of your traditions here in America, but I know one thing is common throughout the world."

Saying that, he dropped the iPad on the floor. It smashed to pieces at the strength he used. The tiny flames from the stove of the cooking game flickered. He uncapped the bottle of water and poured it all over to the iPad.

"I have to protect you mere Priya," he said gently.

"From what?" I was nearly crying at this point.

"From the fire on this magic item. You could have burned yourself,"

Oh Ren!

**This one kind of dragged a little longer, but if you have any more ideas, feel free to tell me. Oh, also how was this chapter?**


End file.
